


Go To Sleep

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles, implied kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felix gets tired he becomes whiny and irritated at everything which only makes Locus even more irritated at the mercenary. After a night of sharing plans from their armies as Locus relaxes outside before he has to leave for the day, all he can hear is Felix’s voice pierce through the morning air.<br/>A/N: To the anon who wanted Lolix snuggles, this one is for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who wanted Lolix cuddles

Locus could easily compare Felix to a child but, that would be an insult to children everywhere. It’s something about how when he’s running on little sleep that this psychopathic mercenary becomes an asshole, whining and complaining about every little thing, from the dirt on his armour to the scowl painted on Locus’ lips. Everything seemed to be a problem for the mercenary. He wouldn’t stop and would keep whining until he got his way, and Locus would always fall weak to Felix even though he wishes he wouldn’t.  
It’s early, the sun barely over the horizon of Chorus and time ticks away, hours slowly pass until they have to flee to their respective bases and act like they haven’t been plotting or having sex with the so called “enemy”, Felix is glad that he doesn’t have to take off his armour because he may be an excellent liar but, knife cuts along his skin would have him end up in the infirmary and away from the goal that would make him rich.  
Felix relaxes against the wall of their so called “base”, naked with a thick, scratchy blanket around his waist as he sits on a standard issued cot. His neck looks like a battlefield of teeth, nails and hunting knives, but he doesn’t mind and it’s getting to a point where it doesn’t hurt anymore and the trickles of blood that run down his neck doesn’t bother him, then again it never really did to begin with. He’s glad that Locus hasn’t cut up along his dark tattoos, leaving them intact and trail across his arms. The cuts that Locus left on him are covered up with gauze and medical tape holding it to his skin so he doesn’t bleed all over everything, even though Felix would most likely get off on that or at least Locus would assume so. Felix always had a thing for blood being spilled, especially his own.  
This is where they meet to exchange details and have sex so neither of them truly go off the deep end and step out of line. Stepping out of their carefully calculated lines could easily reveal their true intentions for the planet. This place is the only way they can get away from the so called “idiots” of both armies. When they fuck on the cot it’s the only way they can get pent up aggression out, they both want this stupid mission to end so they can go home with their money and hopefully for Felix, they fuck on that money. It’s an abandoned base away from their respective bases so nobody will find them unless they wanted to be found, this place is small and barely functioning and breaking down bit by bit, but it works for them.  
Locus is outside the base on the east side, where he usually leaves after they meet.  
The other mercenary leaves on the west exit, they don’t want to be seen together in case anyone sees anything. everything the two of them do is carefully calculated.  
Felix is looking at Locus as the other mercenary stands outside with a pack of cigarettes in hand and one in his mouth, it’s lit due to the matches they keep stowed away. He’s in fully armour except for his helmet which is by the door. His eyes locked with the horizon, his back pressed against the outer wall of the base, the cold of it feeling nice against his warm skin.  
“Why are you smoking out there? Come back in here.” Felix whines, wanting his lover to come inside.  
The other mercenary grunts in disapproval, realizing that Felix wasn’t sleeping which means that he’s tired, therefor he’s starting to act like a whiney child, something that he doesn’t want to deal with right now.  
Not wanting to move until he finishes his cigarette he responds “Stop acting like a child and go to sleep. You have to leave soon and I am for certain that your army don’t want a child in their presence.”  
Felix responds sharply “You’re an asshole, come back in here. Come on, you didn’t want to leave before.”  
“What if I give you lung cancer?” The darker man asks, his voice low as he looks to Felix out of the corner of his eye.  
The other man gives Locus a look then responds “That shit isn’t a problem anymore, also when have you ever gave a shit about my life, you fucking asshole. Stop being such a goddamn asshole, like you said we don’t have much time left here.” his tone harsh and annoyed.  
Locus puts the cigarette in between his lips once more, letting out sharp puff of air through his nose. He soon takes it away from his mouth, letting out a puff of smoke as Felix blabbers on behind him.  
He’s really trying to ignore him but, it’s extremely hard to ignore someone like Felix.  
“Come on! Did I piss you off, I fucking hope so because you’re. A. Prick.” Felix snaps.  
Locus fulls turns around and warns “Felix, I’ll stand out here until I feel like I want to come back in. Go to sleep or else I’ll make sure you’ll be missing a few piercings.”  
Usually that growl of a voice and threats would make Felix hard but, right now he’s too annoyed to want sex, after all they spent most of the night having sex and hearing Locus threaten to cut him up.  
“I have to leave soon, why don’t you just come in here. Come in and give me at least a kiss. I know how much you like those, especially when I add some teeth into the mix.” Felix responds before yawning, stretching upwards, feeling a wave of drowsiness but, refuses to sleep until Locus breaks and gets into bed with him.  
“I’ll be in soon, Felix.” Locus responds before looking back out to the morning sun that is slowly rising from the dawn, starting to feel his strong stance against going inside falter.  
Felix pulls the blanket around his body, pulling part of it over his head, covering his dark brown hair, the orange that used to be dyed into it almost gone, it’s been a long time since he had the luxury of dyeing it again, but he’ll know once this mission is over, his hair will have the vibrant orange once more, and he’ll have enough hair dye to dye his hair for the rest of his life. He wraps the thick, scratchy, off tan colors blanket around himself, covering most of his body except for his face from Locus who is obviously not looking at him to begin with.  
“I can’t sleep without you.” Felix whines.  
Locus rolls his dark eyes as he responds “You can go to sleep by yourself, Felix. Also when you say that I half expect as knife to my throat when I lie down next to you.”  
“Fuck that, I’m not going to cut you, you fucking paranoid son of a bitch.” Felix responds, grumbling at the end.  
Locus moves some of the strands of his dark hair away from his face before stamping out the cigarette, listening to more of Felix’s groans.  
“Shut up, or I swear I will slit your throat.” Locus growls, turning his head to look at the other mercenary.  
“You wouldn’t do that, who else would have sex with you?” Felix responds with a smirk.  
Locus chuckles darkly before responds “Trying to get more marks onto your skin, Felix?”  
Felix sticks out his tongue, showing off his stud which glitters in the morning light before responding “What are you going to do, punish me? For what, because I kept yapping, you already did that, Locus, think of another reason, that reason is getting old.”  
“My reason is because you get off on it.” Locus responds.  
Felix narrows his eyes and responds “You’re an asshole.”  
Locus doesn’t fight back but, only says “Go to sleep, Felix.”  
“Then come in here.” Felix fights back.  
The other mercenary groans, finally giving in to Felix before going back inside of the base, throwing the package onto the desk before standing at the edge of cot, looking at his so called “ally”.  
Felix has a sharp scar under his cheek where lightly sun dusted skin is, the scar is white and bold, Locus feels like it doesn’t belong there because he himself didn’t carve it into the skin.  
“Are you happy now?” He asks.  
Felix nods “You’re still an asshole though.”  
“At least I wasn’t the one who lost the Reds and Blues.” Locus mutters, crossing his arms.  
“They shouldn’t have left during my monologue.” Felix responds.  
Locus asks “Will you go to sleep now?”  
Felix shakes his head “Will you get out of your armour? Like that shit is dirty as fuck.”  
“Felix, like I have said shut up and go to sleep.” Locus sighs.  
“Like I have said, Locus, come into bed with me.” Felix argues.  
“I give up.” Locus mutters before he starts to take off his armor, piece by piece.  
Felix gives the other mercenary a shit eating grin, finally getting his way with him. He knows how to push Locus’ buttons and to get his way, whether it be through sex or asking over and over again.  
Locus takes off the last of his armour, places it onto the ground with a ‘clank’ of metal hitting metal. He’s left in his underarmour that shows off his defined muscles that were built on regular and rigorous training.  
“You look a lot better out of that dirty armour.” Felix points out, laying out on the cot, moving the blankets away from him.  
He never understood why as soon as Locus got up he put on his armour, it’s like it was a second skin to him.  
Locus peels off the under armour, leaving him in his underwear, a few bandages aline his waist where Felix decided to take charge last night.  
Looking at the clean, white bandages across Locus’ hips makes Felix remember who all the insults of last night faded away into moans at the roll of the darker mercenary's hips, fucking Felix deeper against the cot, he hopes that the cot doesn’t break so he doesn’t get a face full of the metal floor but, with the fuzz of lust slowly taking over his mind, the worry melts away.  
Locus climbs onto the cot and says “Better.” It’s more of a statement than a question.  
“Well, it would better if you had your arms around me.” Felix responds even though there was no question imposed to him.  
The other mercenary lets out a sigh, tired of the games that Felix play with him. Once he gets something he wants, he wants more, like with money, the cuts that Locus bury in his skin or the sex they have under the darkness of night with little light.  
Locus puts his hand to Felix’s back then digs his nails into his back. Instead of a yelp that comes out of Felix’s mouth it’s a moan.  
“D..Don’t tease me, Locus.” Felix chuckles.  
Locus swipes his nails down before moving his hand away and responds “I’ll make sure next time I’ll go nice and slow with you.”  
Felix responds in a sharp tone “You wouldn’t.”  
“Then go to sleep.” Locus responds.  
“You’re an asshole.” Felix grumbles before turning over and closing the small gap between them before closing his eyes.  
Locus lets out a sigh of relief, Felix is finally shutting his mouth for once.  
“Locus, can you hand me my DMR.” Felix asks in a tired voice.  
“Why?” Locus responds, looking at Felix and arching an eyebrow.  
Felix responds “I sleep better with it.”  
Locus shakes his head and gets off of the cot, going over to the pile of Felix’s armour, his rifle propped up against the wall by the pile.  
He grabs it, checking to see if there are any bullets in it and Felix whines “Locus.”  
Locus wanting Felix to shut up again, he walks back to cot, handing it to Felix before he lies down.  
Felix breaths in the sweat and metal scent of Locus’ skin, his breathing starting to slow down as he drifts to sleep, holding the rifle close to him like a teddy bear. The cold metal against his cheek.  
“You egotistical asshole.” Locus mumbles, knowing that he to stay awake so they aren’t late to leave.  
He hears a slight snore coming from Felix, signalling that he is asleep.  
The dark skin mercenary cards his strong fingers through Felix’s hair. He’s happy that Felix has finally shut up and hopes that a little while of shut eye will make him less whiney and that he’ll be more focus but, mostly so he’ll stop being so damn annoying.  
Locus slowly takes the rifle from Felix’s grasp, opening it to find bullets inside. He takes them out and places them in an old bullet box under the bed, reminding himself to put them back in when Felix wakes up.  
He may hate Felix sometimes but, he doesn’t want him to accidentally blow his head off while he’s asleep.  
The dark mercenary puts the gun back in Felix’s grasp, the sleeping mercenary holds on to it tightly.  
Locus is glad that Felix is asleep and has finally shut up for once.  
He climbs back onto the cot, watching Felix’s chest rise and fall, thankful that he finally shut up for a little while.


End file.
